The term chat room, or chatroom, is primarily used to describe any form of synchronous conferencing, occasionally even asynchronous conferencing. The term can thus mean any technology ranging from real-time online chat and online interaction to fully immersive graphical social environments. The primary use of a chat room is to share information via text with a group of other users. The users in a particular chat room are generally connected via a shared interest or other similar connection. New technology has enabled the use of file sharing and webcam to be included in some programs.